


Snaky Boys Summons

by sexyhypnostories



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, The Jungle Book (1967)
Genre: F/M, Hypnotism, Impregnation, Mind Control, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyhypnostories/pseuds/sexyhypnostories
Summary: Tifa Lockhart Ends up at the recieving end of some truly astonishing bad luck against a snake summon with lottery based magic.Impregnation, beastiality, hypnosis, mind break.inspired by https://www.newgrounds.com/art/view/maze-zarvex/tifa-s-lucky-blue-dresschapter 1 - Tifa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Snaky Boys Summons

Tifa slammed her fist into the guard with enough force to crack his spine, then she darted to the side, and easily avoided the bullet of the next guard, and took him down with a roundhouse kick. 

Only 3 more to go. 

The infiltration into Don Coreno's mansion had been going rather well, with her getting dolled up to look the absolutely best she could(Which addmitingly wasn't hard to make happen), and it looking like the crime Don would choose her. 

It had been a mission she had forced herself to do to get her mind off of Cloud… Which had brought such joy when he actually showed up alive and well!

Well, Tifa Lockhart wasn't a gal to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

And frankly, the sight of him dressed as a pretty, pretty girl to infiltrate the mansion had been absolutely hilarious!

However, despite her childhood friend reappearing alive after his seeming death, they still had a mission to do… 

Which had suddenly become way more complicated, when of the 3 girls he had put in front of him, he of course had to go with Cloud, rather than her or the other girl he'd infiltrated the mansion with(Aeris Tifa thought her name was). Tifa had thought for sure her sultry looks, and enormous tatas would do the job, but apparently Don Corneo was more into innocent girls being turned into skanks kinda guy, cause he'd chosen cloud, who had looked so blasted innocent, blushing and looking away and all the things, you'd expect a Maiden to do. 

Then, he'd told him "Her" Name was Thunderhead, which had seemingly sealed the deal. And if it hadn't, Cloud's assertion that the Don wouldn't want him, because "she" was a virgin certainly had sealed the deal. 

So it had ended with Cloud being taken away to be the Don's new "Bride", while the other girl and Tifa had both been taken away separately to entertain some lower guys. 

Tifa had decided to give Cloud 10 Minutes alone with Corneo to get the info they needed, then go save him, and the other girl from becoming sex slaves to this mobster den. 

And of course, when the guy she'd been sent to entertain took her back to "his room", he'd actually been leading her to the equivalent of this group's barracks, as the room had about a dozen guys, all eager to get a taste of this amazing woman, now that Don Corneo hadn't chosen her. 

Well, she supposed she couldn't blame them for wanting that. She was the sexiest thing on two legs after all, but that didn't mean she wasn't putting more force into crushing these guys than she really needed. 

As she crushed the second to last guy with a blow to his groin, the last guy cowered up against the door. 

As she turned to look at him, the young guy blushed, and despite his look of terror, she could see the bulge of his dick getting hard through his pants. 

It was kinda hard to blame him, given the goddess that now turned her full attention, and front, at him. 

Tifa Lockhart was a legend in Midgard's lower sections, and for good reason. The bartender was a woman of extremes in pretty much every single area except for height, in which she stood pretty average at 167cm.

In every single other aspect though, she was as outstanding as a woman could possibly be. 

Her legs were toned, smooth, and as usual, they were completely uncovered, giving everyone around her a full, uncovered look of just how magnificent they were. Said legs ended up at a pair of hips that flared out to the sides from her waist. 

Usually said hips were covered by a miniskirt, so short they very often gave a full panty shot to anyone who stood anywhere lower Than Tifa did. 

Now however, they were covered by the lower end of her current attire, a purple, frilly silk dress that hugged her curves in all the right ways. While it went down further than her regular skirt, it also hugged her so tightly that around her waist and delectable ass, it looked like she was wearing a skin tight bathing suit! 

Above her waist, slightly less obvious under the dress than her flaring waist and ass, and flanked by her waspish middle, she had a set of magnificent abbs, the result of quite a bit of training. 

However, even when she was wearing a set of clothing that put them on full display, they weren't the thing that drew people's attention, that immediately made every man or lesbian turn their head in her direction no matter where she went. 

Tifa was a knockout bombshell in every way, but nothing she had, not her legs, not her abs, or her waist, ass, face or gorgeous long hair, compared to the incredible treasures on front of her chest. 

Massive, gigantic, and bouncing and Boinging with every step she took, Tifa's milk jugs were famous everywhere she went. Both of the fun bags were easily twice the size of Tifa's head, and both of them moved and jiggle with every step she took, no matter what she wore. In this case, her purple dress actually did a good job, having been designed specifically to hold her magnificent tatas. The silk was tight and strong around the sides and the bottom, making sure they wouldn't fall down, which in turn pressed both of them together into a truly stunning cleavage. 

Though nothing could compare to those magnificent fun bags, above her, she was by no means not perfect above them either, with a face that no one would ever have thought belonged to a brawler, instead looking like she was a queen or a princess, with her soft yet fully womanly lines, her big full lips, and eyes that had perfectly applied mascara. 

The only part of her face that betrayed her nature was her pupils, which at the moment burned with anger. 

Normally she wore a long piece of crystal as jewelry in her ear, but today, she had exchanged it with a small crescent moon made of Gold. Around her neck, she wore a black silk choker, with a silver teardrop necklace attached at the front. 

Behind her, unbound at the moment, she had a long, gorgeous mane of silky dark hair, which she usually spent an hour cleaning every morning. 

Tifa grinned as she began walking towards the final goon. She would deal with him, then move straight on to find the other girl, then they would go rescue cloud. 

The final guy however, did not draw a gun, or a baton, or a sword. Instead he ripped out a small green sphere. 

Tifa began to move to crush him, but in a flash the man had summoned his guardian. 

The bombshell cursed, then jumped back and got into a fighting position. 

She wasn't sure what to expect, as summons could vary ridiculously from person to person. Sometimes it was a giant dragon, sometimes a woman made of ice, and sometimes it was a company of medieval Knights. 

Today it was a long, long, green snake, with a pattern of darker green spots, and with eyes that looked cartoony as it was placed on top of it's head. Said eyes were also massive, and places straight together. 

It looked like someone had taken it straight out of a comic book. Needless to say, nobody would ever have mistaken this thing for the real deal. 

The snake was long, like, it had been summoned in such a way that it's body was coiled around the room several times over in a big circle. 

Tifa expected him to try an ensnaring move, to crush her by quickly snapping shut. Instead the snake didn't make a move at all. Instead, he yawned, seeming sleepy. 

"Ah… Young Adoran isss it? My my, you sssseem to have gotten into quite… a ssssituation."

The snake's eyes went down to the broken men Tifa had taken down. Then it went up to Tifa herself, and his eyes went wild. 

Then he grinned in a way snakes weren't supposed to. 

"Sssuch a magnificent babe! You have quite the luck boy…. Letsss ssssee if your luck goesss all the way…"

Then with a flash, a line of slotted numbers appeared in front of Tifa's forehead. Said slots immediately began rolling, just like a slot machine. 

Tifa's eyes went wild, her body frozen in the pose it had held. 

A numbers summon! 

This could very, very easily turn really, really bad. 

Summons were usually a sign of power for their masters. The stronger you were, and the better gear you had, the more powerful summons you could bring into the world. 

Numbers summons were not like that at all! Any schmuck could summon one, but the results were always random. No matter what, there was always real chance you could get incredibly unlucky and score 000 and instantly die. 

On the opposite end, you could get an instant win no matter how strong the opposition were. 

It all depended on which number you rolled. 

"Tst" the first number stopped, leaving a glowing 7 in front of her head while the other two numbers kept rolling. 

"Tst" The second stopped as well, another 7.

With one final "Tst", the third and last number stopped spinning, leaving the final number as 777.

Tifa's mind instantly became numb, as her sight suddenly went out of focus. It suddenly became hard to think, like her entire mind had become foggy. 

All her thoughts, her worry for Cloud, anger at these guys who wanted to use her as a sex slave, worry about this snake summon, all of it suddenly became… Well not unimportant, more like… Hard to remember why she had cared about any of it. 

On the other side of the room, facing the now immobilized Tifa, both guys, the man and the snake alike stared at the mentally immobilized gal. 

"Three sevens. That's… Good right?"

The snake replied in a tone that was a mixture between total surprise, and complete and uncompromising joy. 

"Yesss…. YESSSS! Thissss is great! For me that issss… If it had been 666, she would have been yoursss… But 777 meanssss sssshe issss mine… To do with asss I pleasssse…."

The man looked disappointed for a second, then he sighed. 

"Whatever." He looked down at the red-haired man who's balls Tifa had busted, laying unconscious with his face a mask of undescribable pain, beneath her feet. He shuddered. 

"So long as I don't have to deal with her."

Kaa slithered forward, slowly and methodically enclosing the woman with his long body. Her legs were forced together at the knees, making her stance really awkward, as her lower legs were forced apart. 

Her toned arms were forced down from the stance they had held, and was forced down to her sides, while her spine was simultaneously forced to stand straight upwards, making her look kinda ridiculous with her straight upper body, while the legs were apart, with only the toes still touching the ground, desperately trying to keep the upper body standing. 

The coils wrapped around her half a dozen times, around her legs, waist, and all the way up to her breasts, who were both forced up over one of the coils, pushing them up, and straining the purple silk to the limit. 

Finally, the tail itself wrapped around her neck 3 times. 

Tifa was barely able to consider the implications of the situations, and other than a soft "Oh" from her lips, she had no reaction to suddenly being ensnared by a snake. 

The snake's head move up, so that it was in frot of Tifa's face, so close both of them could feel the breath of the other on their own face. 

Then the snake's eyes began to change, going from eyes of black with white sclera to rings. Colorful, spiraling rings, of gold, yellow, and purple. 

Tifa's eyes focused on them, then almost immediately, her eyes became exact duplicates of those spirals, both of her eyes going from slack and out of focus, to. Hyperattentive, wide and focused on the eyes in front of her. 

"Hello me dear…. I am Kaa…. And what might I assssk… Isss your name?" 

Tifa's mind was still the same kind of porridge it had been for the last minute, but the question cleaved through her mind like a hot knife through particularly thick butter. 

She wanted to answer it. 

"I'm… Tifa Lockhart."

"Tifa? What a pretty name. A pretty name, for a sssexy woman."

With that he squeezed her ass, making Tifa moan.

"Thank… You…" She said as she blushed, the simple compliment for some reason being so much more appealing than any flirtation or cat call she'd ever gotten at the bar. 

Not that Tifa had ever had eyes for anyone except…

She frowned. Except for… For… 

She was Quickly snapped out of her attempts at remembrance by Kaa as he continued talking. 

"I musssst sssay Missss Tifa… I had not expected my price to be ssssoo… ssspectacular." 

"Your… price? You mean… me?" 

"Yesss… You sssee my dear, my kind act as ssssummonsss for humans, inflicting variousss random effectsss in battle… All depending in the number that rollsss… Until the day we ssscore a 777 against a female opponent... Well… that or a 444 againsssst a female master…"

The man who had summoned Kaa frowned, then asked "Wait, what if you score that against a man instead?" 

"We just devour them, and leave their bones as waste."

Kaa grinned even wider at Tifa, who looked at him with a puzzled expression, trying to comprehend what he was saying. She understood the words, in fact, compared to all the rest of the world right now, They were crystal clear, but… He still hadn't explained what he was actually going to. Do with her, and her mind just wasn't up to the task of trying to figure it out herself. 

"And… What happens if… It's a female?"

"You become mine."

His? Wait… 

A spark of thought managed to get through into Tifa's mind. 

"What, like… I become your girlfriend?" 

That thought should have horrified Tifa, she was sure of that. But it didn't. Instead, it seemed really, really appealing. She… She'd wanted a boyfriend for some time now hadn't she? Like, she had tried really, really hard to get… To get… that… guy to like her. 

Instead, he had just blown her off, time and again. Such a rude jackass. 

"Well… That issss true… You will become my girlfriend… But alsssso sssso much more…"

As if to accentuate that point, he suddenly began to really squeeze her body, especially her ass and her neck!

Tifa suddenly found her lungs begin to burn as most of her oxygen was cut off, but rather than panicking, the feeling felt GOOD. 

Her eyes was still focused on Kaa's, but her groin suddenly began to become moist as a feeling of euphoria began to wash over her. 

"Sssooo… What do you ssssay little Tifa, are you ready to become my little fuck sssslut?" 

Her brain, which had had every hit of her magic resistance surgically removed with the three glowing blue 7's that floated in front of her forehead, didn't stand a chance. 

Her mind broke, the idea of becoming Kaa's slut becoming the most natural thing in the entire world! 

Why wouldn't she? He was warm, and attentive, giving her the emotional contact she had so desperately craved for years now, the kind that idiot with the blonde hair had never been able to give her! 

Down below, poking her ass, she felt something warm, and hot, and hard, just waiting to slam into her, and give her the kind of support she needed in her man! 

There was only one answer to those spiraling eyes as they washed across her, completely unhindered, her mind literarily being incapable of mounting any resistance against them. 

" **YESSS!"** She croaked through her much clamped upon neck. Then a simple grin, from ear to ear became plastered on her face, as she embraced her new position in life. 

The snake, still grinning like a kid who just won all the candy, kept staring and asserting his will into Tifa as he spoke to the man behind him. 

"Farewell Barney, we sssshall not meet again, but mayhapssss you will meet my ssssons one day."

And with that, he rose above Tifa, his head pouting straight down at her head. The poor, dark-haired bimbo didn't really care, instead looking forward with a happy grin, as her face got more and more purple as didn't get enough oxygen. 

Then Kaa opened his mouth fully wide, lots, and lots of spit and drool falling down on the beauty below him, coating her in it. 

Then he shot down, engulfing her head first! Then, he gulped down, his mouth expanding, and as it reached her enormous boobs, he struggled for a bit trying to force her down. 

Inside, Tifa moaned, letting out what little oxygen she had left, as her master's mouth began to push and put enormous pressure on her boobies, before finally, he gulped her down further. 

After that, the rest was easy, as her ass and waist, ginormous though they were, just could not compare to how hard it was to get her boobs down his gullet. 

As he reached her knees, having uncoiled himself from her body as he moved down, he finally untangled the last piece of himself from from her, letting go of her knees. 

He then place his body on the ground for support, and quickly lifted her up into the air so that he was pointing his head right up, and her legs slipped right down the hatch. 

Finally, he closed his mouth over her feet with a snap, and then, he, along with Tifa, exploded into a thousand small dots of light, then faded from world. 

Behind, Tifa would leave behind her old friend Cloud strife to be made into Don Corneo's gender bent sex slave wife, and Aerith the flower girl to become just another girl riding Don Corneo's men, getting knocked up countless times by men who would never know their fathers. 

But that is a story for another time. 

\---

Kaa harked up Tifa the moment he had hit the ground back home, coughing and spitting the dark haired beauty up and down unto the ground. 

Tifa for her part, took a moment before her fried mind took in where she was, briefly looking around at the landscape, which was what seemed to be the entrance of a stone building in a jungle somewhere. 

She only briefly wondered where she was, and how she had gotten there, but her musings on how she had come to the home of the snake summons was immediately brought to a permanent hold as she laid her eyes on her master, Kaa, as he stared down at her, meeting her eyes. 

Tifa's grin was back on, as she looked up at him. 

Then she got unto her feet, only to immediately sit down in the prim and proper sitting position of Wutai lady, all while still wearing her incredibly happy and eager smile. 

"Do you wanna start master? Take me now?" 

Kaa stared at her, surprised by her obvious eagerness to just embrace her role as his slut. Then he considered. 

"Sure. Let's just get inside first." He motioned with his tail towards the entrance, a temple looking little building, built straight into the mountain side.

Tifa obliged him, immediately getting up, and walking inside of the structure, so fast that Kaa was only sticking his head inside as she walked past the door gate. 

As she walked, she nonchalantly used her massive physical strength to rip her purple dress in two, letting the pieces fall to the ground, as well as doing the same to her panties, and kicking off her shoes. 

The room they stepped into was pretty boring and basic, with very few things more modern people would use, in fact other than plastic water bottles, this looked like it could have been the room of some jungle caveman. 

"So how do you wanna do this master?" Tifa asked in a that just screamed that she didn't care about anything right now, other than getting laid. 

"Get on your knees like a dog."

Tifa obligingly did so, snapping around and dropping immediately. She then raised her ass, and began shaking it from side to side, obviously expecting him to fuck either her ass or pussy then and there. 

Instead, Kaa quickly coiled himself around her, but rather than as she expected, two twin dicks slapped Tifa across the face, rather than her lower regions. 

Then they slithered down and nudged herself firmly between her magnificent, jiggling breasts. 

She wondered for a second whether she should begin to give him a tittyfuck using her hands, but instead he suddenly encoiled her boobs entirely with not one, but two circles, and snapped them shut nice and tight, clasping her tatas together hard, as his slimy, spiky snake dicks slammed into her now incredibly tight cleavage. 

"AAAAaaahhhhh…" Tifa moaned as her breasts were suddenly encoiled like two lassos had just closed around them hard, only these lassos were warm and slimy, and while they dug into her tits, they didn't actually hurt. 

Then the dicks began to move, in and out, the spiky base digging into her skin with every trust. 

"Mmmhhhmmmm!" 

She shut her mouth closed, as the feeling of having the ducks shoved into her boobs felt nice enough, but the spiky bases slamming into her generous areolas really made her feel great. The base around her nipples were much more sensitive than the boobs themselves, and as Kaa raked across them, the brawler couldn't help but moan, all the while desperately trying to keep her mouth shut, and failing, the sounds of her pleasure slipping out past her lips anyway. 

As Kaa continued however, it was clear from his own grunts that it was the snake master who was in the most pleasure here, making loud gasps at just how amazing it felt as he slammed his dick into the cleavage of the former bartender, now cumdump. 

The breasts themselves were a mixture of tightness from his own coils pressing them together into one giant, tight cleavage, and incredible softness as the soft titflesh itself yielded to his fucking with no resistance. 

Kaa however, head turned around so he got to look at Tifa's ass as he fucked her, saw her dripping snatch, and got an idea, a wicked smile coming to his face. 

Tifa was moaning, her mind just enjoying the pleasurable waves that washed through the remains of her mind… When suddenly she screamed, as a shock of pleasure slammed into her from behind, feeling like a bolt of lightning slammed into her nethers and straight up into her brain! 

But the pleasure didn't stop! Instead, as Tifa still stood there on her knees and hands, her groin was still an epicenter of pleasure, Kaa had slammed his big a mouth between her legs, clasping his Jaws around her nethers and sucking on them! 

And he just kept doing that as she immediately creamed herself, his tongue going straight up to clittoris, and encoiling it with his flexible tongue! Which just made her cum harder, shooting her lubricating juices right into the sucking mouth! Which in turn just Made Kaa both suck her harder, and tighten his grip on her clit! 

Tifa began to wail, to scream. 

"YESYESYESYESYESYESYES!!!" 

Her hips bucked backwards into Kaavs face in an obvious attempt to make him suck her harder, which in turn just annoyed him, as all it did was make it harder to hold on, and he just bit down harder. 

Tifa screamed, the pleasure being beyond anything the young Milkmaid had ever dreamed of. The pleasure was so massive and mindboogling for the poor gal, that she didn't even notice it when her master came, coating the insides of her titties with cum. 

After having finished his business inside of tatas, Kaa finally let go, and let Tifa's pussy go. 

Tifa moaned, turning her head back. 

"More! Please! Give me moar!" 

Kaa felt a pang at annoyance, being mad at her for inadvertedly trying to buckle him off, but the sight of her fucked silly face, begging for him to give her more softened his heart… as well as making his cocks diamond hard once more. 

"Very well." He said, moving around and letting go of her breasts, instead coiling around her cum drenched stomach, and a bit around her neck. 

Then he moved his twin dicks back to her lower holes. 

Tifa gasp as they came into contact with her pussy. Then, after he had positioned himself a bit, she gasped even harder, then moaned "Yes." as she realized what he was doing. 

Kaa, like all snake's, had two dicks. Which meant that unlike human males, he didn't need a second guy to. Let him spit roast someone. 

And so, he lined up his dicks so that one was now poking her asshole, while the second was poking straight into her pussy lips. 

Then, without any warning or delay, Kaa shoved both of the two, massive, slimy dicks with spiked hilts, directly into Tifa's two holes. 

Tifa's response was a animalistic, wordless scream, as in one, singular instance she was ruined for any human man, forever. 

If him sucking her off had been like a serious of continuous lightning bolts wrecking up her spine, then this was like a nuke. Not continuous, but far, far stronger, recking a mind that really wasn't in a position for more wrecking anymore. 

Luckily for her, Kaa had left plenty of spittle on her ass as he sucked her off, while her pussy was still covered in it's own juices. That lubrication was the only relief she got though. 

Kaa bucked himself into her. Then he ripped himself out again so only the tips still remained. He then slammed himself in once more, and Tifa gave her master another animalistic scream. 

Though he had slammed himself into her hard, it hadn't been all the way though. His thicker bases didn't easily slam into her innermost parts, instead, with each slam, his first couple of spikes would hang themselves up on Tifa's inner walls. 

Kaa groaned. 

Then he pulled out, and quickly rearranged his body so that two of his coils were around her muscular thighs. 

Then he slammed himself back in, earning another scream from the ex-terrorist as another orgasm wrecked her body. 

However, unlike before, Kaa did not pull out. Instead, using all his strength, and his body to anchor himself, he began to push further inside of her, the spiky base of his cock being shoved, slowly but inevitably, further and further inside. 

Tifa Screamed again, the singular shock of being fucked, now blending into a series of bangs that was a mixture between horrible pain, and heavenly pleasure! 

Then, as he forced himself further, and further inside of her, dragging his spikes along the way, he finally reached her Cervix. 

Tifa's continual scream suddenly cut off as it became soundless, her eyes going wide, and the center of the spirals in her eyes shooting up inside of her head!

Then, he finally pulled out, dragging his cock out of her. Tifa's powerful arms went limp, and had it not been for Kaa's coils pulling her upper body upwards, so she was now on her knees, she would have face-planted on the floor. 

Instead, her head now rolled back, mouth wide open and tongue lolling, her mind being pure bliss and pleasure now that the cock was only on the tip. 

It just needed one more push to break completely. 

Kaa was more than willing to oblige, and slammed his dick inside of her once more, this time punching all the way straight into her cervix, as his previous push had loosened her up considerably. 

The mixture of pain and pleasure still was so massive, that Tifa's mind finally broke, like a twig across her own knee. The pleasure was too much, and her entire mind and body just surrendered to the pain. 

"YEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-" 

Her scream of total surrender was so loud, and strong and just kept going and going as Kaa began to pull out and in again, that the snake had finally had enough of the sound. He wanted to fuck her in peace and quiet Damnit! 

Suddenly, with a few twists, Kaa's head swooped up above her, and after opening his jaw, he slammed his mouth down, over her lower face, completely covering his bride's mouth.

Tifa's eyes went wide as his big, forked tongue snaked it's way down, and encoiled hers several times over, and then began slathering around inside of her mouth. 

Then she melted into he kiss, her hands shot up and embraced him, all the while the pleasure from their genitals dance echoed into both their mind and bodies. 

Finally, it happened. Kaa slammed his dick straight into her cervix, which finally yielded to it's invader, allowing the thick dick to slam straight into it to release it's load. 

And release his load Kaa did. The pleasure on his part might not be filled with any pain, but it certainly wasn't much less than Tifa's pleasure, and he had fought the desire to just finish it, with the goal of eventually splattering her womb with his seed. 

Now that time had come, and both his cocks fired their loads, the one in her ass shooting it's load up her intestines, while the one in her pussy slammed it's load straight into her baby maker. 

As the two kissed and tongues each other, Kaa's seed shot straight into her womb, and after a brief moment, the millions of seeds had filled it completeltely, conquered their way into the final chapter of their journey. 

Tifa's egg chambers however, had been slightly altered by the three sevens on her forehead. 

Namely, rather than one or two eggs waiting for the invading conquerors, it was instead Tifa's new lucky number. 7 Eggs, 3 on the left and 4 on the right!

The number of the eggs however, did not change their eventual fate, nor the goal of the invading beastial spem. 

The animal swimmers slammed into them, hammering into the eggs walls, and beating them into submission. 7 small sieges began, and just as quickly, after a brutal struggle for dominance, they ended as the snake seeds pierced their way into he eggs, one after another. 

As they slammed into them, the seed took control completely over the eggs, changing them utterly and completely, as Tifa finally made the final step into becoming a snake wife. 

Instead of becoming a mixing of their parents, the new lives that formed inside of her would instead become pureblooded snake boys, with only the coloring as any sign of having been the offspring of Tifa Lockhart!

And as her womb finally gave in, and transformed amidst the hordes of animalistic baby batter, Tifa's three 7's finally changed to a golden color, signifying that she had now bonded herself to Kaa, and would now live, unaffected by age or disease, as well as keeping her magnificent physical build as it was now, for as long as Kaa would remain alive. 

Which all in all, meant that Tifa would be spending the next 279 years as Kaa's fucksleeve, baby mama, as well as his personal transport and Trophy wife, as Kaa would now only move through his society while being carried by her, like a particularly scale, long scarf. 

She would in turn give birth to thousands, and thousands of cute, snake boys, hundreds of whom would one day claim a girl of their own, and make their momma so proud! 

Though she didn't know the full fate that awaited her yet, as she sat there, sperm pouring out of her knocked up pussy, and her ginormous ass, at that moment, Tifa felt that surely, this fate was the best thing anyone could ever ask for! 


End file.
